


I'm not going down (unless it's on you)

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teambuilding, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: This is what happens when the Avengers sign up for something without letting Nick fully explain what they'll have to do.  But hey, at least it's for charity!Or, the one where they all go skydiving, to varying degrees of complete terror and hilarity.





	I'm not going down (unless it's on you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> This is just a short one to say thanks for being patient with me, I hope you like it!

"How do you feel about doing something for charity?" Fury asked one morning, when everything was calm and quiet and they were trying to have a Game of Thrones marathon. "It's to help the people affected by Sokovia." Honestly, that sentence meant that they had no choice, PR dictated that they should be seen doing something, but also, and more effectively, meant that they suddenly felt a duty to do so. Rather foolhardily, they agreed before Fury told them what it was they would be doing.

 

"Oh, fuck my life," Pietro muttered the second the coach pulled up at their destination, and they were looking up at the sign for the "Arrow Skydiving Team", "Anything but this!"

"You've raised a lot of money," Coulson announced suddenly, pulling up a webpage that showed just how much people would pay to see Earth's Mightiest Heroes throw themselves out of a plane, "you really should go through with it."

"Can't I just use my suit?" Tony asked, and everyone shook their heads, in various degrees of panic. "Can't I just donate all that money myself?" he pleaded, one last try and getting out of doing this, and it was Steve that eventually answered.

"That's not the point. His voice had taken on the determined edge it took before he did something stupidly righteous, and Tony winced, because he had no defence against that voice. "Sokovia was our fault. Ultron was our fault. It's time for us to do something about it." He climbed into the plane before anyone could react to his statement, comfortable in the knowledge that his men would follow him.

Surprisingly, it was Pietro that moved to do so first. "For Sokovia," he muttered, holding out a hand to Wanda as he did so and trying to push all thoughts of his severe fear of heights out of his mind.

 

Once they were all suited up, and had been told what to do, the team stood on the edge of the open door of the plane, feeling the wind whistling past them and almost throwing them into each other, looking down at the field which was a mere splash of colour against the busy roads of the ground so far away from them, a green splodge in the distance. 

"Aren't you scared?" Tony whispered hoarsely to Steve, watching with concern for any sign that he was unsure of if this was the right thing to do. Steve, his jaw set in the picture of a leader, blond hair flitting around his face but not for an instant distracting his blue eyes from staring straight down as though gravity was just another enemy he had to defeat, shook his head.

"No," he answered honestly, and Tony was going to leave it at that, but Steve suddenly swung his head up to look at him, eyes earnest. "Not about me. No matter what, I'll survive. But -" he seemed to choke a little, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me, Cap," Tony tried to lighten the mood, but it felt like his throat was constricting. "I do this all the time!" Whatever Steve was going to say was interrupted by the instructor telling them to 'go, go, go!' and then swallowed by the wind and the screams of exhiliration as they went down.

It was Sam that panicked first. A few seconds in it hit him that he didn't have his wings to save him, that right now he wasn't an Avenger or a superhero but just a man hurtling towards Earth at a terrifying speed, and all the breath that he had managed to aquire whilst doing so was knocked out of him once more. For a second, the world spun, all coming towards him at a dizzying pace, and then he was slowing down, and when he looked up Wanda had her hands out, intensely concentrated on almost halting his descent, all the while going further down herself. A shadow passed over the top of him, and Thor grabbed an arm that Sam hadn't even realised was outstretched, and he was shouting about doing this all of the time, and Sam relaxed, completely trusting in is teammate. 

Vision was also using his powers to slow down, and agreed wholeheartedly with Bucky's confusion on why people did it for fun, although by the whoops he was yelling Bucky was enjoying it far more than he was letting on.

Clint was completely in his element, finally living up to the bird in his name as he stretched his arms out and felt free, screaming at the top of his lungs as he did so, so loudly that there were probably people on the ground wondering who on Earth was murdering a cat. Then Natasha joined in, adding her own (slightly lower) shouts to his, and the cacophonous harmony was completeed when Bruce added his voice, and the three grinned at each other as they shouted in excitement. Scott just screamed.

As a final burst of excitement, and as a brilliant picture for the press, Wanda made them all hold hands in a star formation, which they did until they landed, with Bruce and Bucky clamouring to do it again.

"I'm proud of you," Peter muttered to Pietro, one hand gently brushing his boyfriend as they both stood there, rosy-cheeked and out of breath but smiling so hard their cheeks were beginning to hurt.

 

That day, the Avengers made enough money to rehabilitate almost half of the people affected by the Sokovia crisis. Suddenly, everyone loved them, with praises being sung from every angle that hey, they were just doing their best to save the world, so we should just leave them be, right?

And if that meant that the Avengers had less days to dress up in monkey suits and try to convince the public to love them, and more days to lounge around in underwear and eat everything in sight, well, it had all been for a good cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you proud of me I completely evaded the Civil War plot with this one act of charity this is how the film should have gone


End file.
